<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This isn’t about French homework, is it? by Fating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960285">This isn’t about French homework, is it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fating/pseuds/Fating'>Fating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skid Row (US Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Same for Scotti and Dave, Sebastian and Rachel are two idiots in love, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fating/pseuds/Fating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Bolan might have a crush on Sebastian Bach, and maybe Sebastian likes him back, but what happens when Dave and Scotti convince him to help them and Rachel with their French homeworks?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scotti Hill/Dave "Snake" Sabo, Sebastian Bach/Rachel Bolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This isn’t about French homework, is it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Borax_isme because we deserve more Skid Row fic content!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe somebody could say that was not a very good idea, but could you blame Sebastian?</p><p>He knew it could have been a prank, but honestly when he saw Rachel Bolan’s friends, aka his crush, inviting him to have lunch with them, he was ready to take the risk. </p><p>He was still the new kid for most of the school, living in the USA for almost 5 months now, and even if he made friends easily and was far from being a shy guy, the pretty boy with the nose chain always made him feel weird things in his stomach. They shared math class together but he never managed to talk to him, maybe also because Rachel seemed very reserved and intimidating.</p><p>“C’mon blond, don’t be shy!” Scotti said, waving his hand. Scotti shared science class with him and he was a very cool guy, they get along pretty well.</p><p>While Sebastian was walking towards their table, Rachel tried his best to look interested in the food he was eating. It was frustrating how much that boy made him feel nervous and happy at the same time. He never had a problem with approaching girls, even if he was very reserved, but Sebastian always seemed to take all his coherent thoughts out of his brain.</p><p>Sebastian sat right in front of Rachel, as Scotti and another guy named Dave were not-so subtly kicking their friend under the table. The blond guy lift his gaze only for a minute, but as soon as he looked at Rachel’s face a little hidden by his hair, he felt butterflies in his stomach, and he decided that the food was the most interesting thing right now.</p><p>Even if his attention was somewhere else, he could still hear very clearly Scotti and Dave whispering very loudly that Rachel’s crush has shown up. And wow, Sebastian had never seen somebody blush so hard as Rachel was doing at that moment. He didn’t know if it was for the embarrassment of somebody thinking he could have a crush on the blond or because he really liked him (but that was not true, right? It was too good to be true!).<br/>
“So, Sebastian right? We wanted to ask a favor : Scotti, Rachel, Rob and I need to do a project for French class and well since you’re Canadian we thought you could help us a little with it. Can you do that?” Dave asked, as he kept looking at Scotti for some unknown reasons.</p><p>“I’m not the best at French but I guess I can help?” He said unsure, scratching his neck.</p><p>Honestly Seb should have been smarter, he should have known that it was very unlikely for those guys to take French class, but c’mon he would have spent time with Rachel! Who was he to turn that offer down?</p><p>“Cool! Let’s see at 5pm at Rob’s house, alright? I’ll write his address down for you.” Scotti added and scribbled down on a napkin something, then handed it to Sebastian.</p><p>They still had 10 minutes left, so he ate his food and tried his best to listen to the boys talking about their crazy antics, but his eyes were dropping to Rachel’s face every minute. Sebastian could help but find him very beautiful and also so mysterious.</p><p>When Sebastian was not looking, it was Rachel’s turn to, even if still hated how the blond made him feel, he had to admit it was so nice to look at his gorgeous face every other minute.</p><p>The brown haired boy was so caught up to not noticed that now Sebastian was looking at him until their eyes met. And oh boy, Rachel felt fireworks in his stomach and warmth all over his chest, but quickly looked away, too embarrassed. Yet again, he enjoyed that feeling, deep down.</p><p>Seb was so grateful that the bell rang, because he was pretty sure that he was blushing. He didn’t know how the other boy felt, but he got totally lost into those eyes so warm and sweet, and he felt those familiar butterflies floating in his stomach.</p><p>They all split and went to their classes. Sebastian really hoped those hours were about to pass very fast ‘cause he couldn’t wait to spend some time with his new friends and get to know them. Totally it was not because of being close to Rachel.</p><p>Absolutely not.<br/>
—</p><p>At 5pm Sebastian was stalling in front of Rob’s house. His hands were sweaty, and he felt excited and nervous at the same time, so many questions floating in his mind : what if is it a prank? What if I make a fool out of myself by doing something wrong with him?</p><p>Ignoring all the questions, he rang the doorbell and soon after Rob appeared, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Hey Sebastian, you’re here! Come in, they are all waiting for you!” He said so excited, and led him into the living room.</p><p>However, he just found Rachel there, sitting with his legs crossed on the couch. Maybe Sebastian’s heart skipped a bit at the sight, but he would never admit it.</p><p>“Are not Scotti and Dave here yet?” He asked, trying his best to sound confident.</p><p>“They are upstairs, watching a movie. I’m uhm… they’ve not been 100% honest with you!” Rachel replied, looking down.</p><p>“Is all of this a prank?” The blond felt very stupid to have believed them, and also disappointed.</p><p>“No no. I mean they said the truth, someone needs your help in French, but it is just me!” The other boy quickly added.</p><p>“Then why didn’t you say it right away, at the cafeteria?”</p><p>“Because…. I can’t talk with you. I’m usually so okay with talking and making friends, but near you I shut down and freaking blush. And I don’t know why!” Rachel almost sounded angry, but he was just very frustrated.</p><p>“Well, I feel the same with you. You’re so badass and intimidating, you look like a freaking rockstar! But I promise you don’t need to feel like that with me, I’m just a big dumbass!” Sebastian said with a laugh.</p><p>“And the same goes for me. I think we should start studying, because I get distracted pretty easily.” Rachel smiled. “Especially with you near me” He wanted to add.</p><p>The blond really thought that he melted because of that smile, but that was only the beginning. Rachel made a little cute smile every time he pronounced right a very difficult word, and Sebastian tried his best to not look like he was about to melt or squeal.</p><p>Despite both of them hating the school, the two boys managed to study for a whole hour, maybe because they both pretended to be focused, while in reality they were looking at the other every five minutes, just to turn around to not get caught.</p><p>“Man I think it is enough French for today, do you fancy a beer? Rob managed to hide some in the fridge, so his parents wouldn’t have busted him.”</p><p>Sebastian simply nodded and Rachel reappeared soon after with two beers in his hands. He handed him one, and the blond really wished to not be that cliché, but he swore to God, he felt little sparkles in his heart as they touched.</p><p>They talked about general things, trying to get to know each other better. Rachel asked him about life in Canada and why he moved in the US, while the other boy asked him about his future and his life there.</p><p>“I wanna be a musician, dude. You know, playing bass in a punk band while fans scream at you! That sounds so awesome.” He answered with a huge smile, putting his empty bottle on the ground, and placing his hand on Sebastian’s one.</p><p>He was caught off guard, but he decided to intertwined their fingers, he didn’t know if he did it because of the alcohol or because he wanted to be brave. They stopped talking, Sebastian occasionally sipping his beer, and just enjoyed their presence. It felt so nice and good, the blond really wished Rachel couldn’t hear his heart beating fast, on the other hand Rachel hoped Sebastian couldn’t do the same with him.</p><p>Their little moment was interrupted by Rob, who bored because his favorite cartoon was over, he started to talk to the two boys. However ,he was too excited and invested in telling the story and eating his ice cream , to notice that his friend were holding hands, so they decided to stay like that.</p><p>“Hey, you guys started to drink already, that’s not fair!” Scotti said, coming downstairs.</p><p>The two boys quickly disentangled their hands, still Dave looked at the suspiciously.</p><p>“What do you have on your neck Scotti? It looks like a bruise.” Rob said innocently, still eating his ice cream.</p><p>“Yeah man it almost looks like a hick…”</p><p>“Hey, why don’t we play truth and dare?” Dave chimed in, interrupting Rachel.</p><p>“There was something going on. So he was not the only one with a huge crush for someone!” Sebastian thought.</p><p>Rob was immediately excited at the idea of playing, so he quickly grabbed the other beers, and he told everybody to sit in circle on the floor. Sebastian, Scotti and Rachel looked a bit confused, but they did as they were told.</p><p>“Since it is your house, I think we should start from you, Rob. Truth or dare?” Dave said.</p><p>“Uhm… dare!”</p><p>“Well I dare you to eat a pickle covered in mustard.”</p><p>Rob looked horrified, while all the other guys made disgusted faces.</p><p>“Ugh that’s gross. You know that I almost puke when I smell or eat mustard!” The boy protested.</p><p>“A dare is a dare. You can’t chicken out, you gotta do it.” Rachel said, firmly.</p><p>“Do you think he is going to vomit for real?” Sebastian asked the boy next to him, not very fond of the idea of seeing someone puking.</p><p>“ Nah, he’s a tough boy. Besides I think you’ve seen worse in your life, Blondie.”</p><p>“I bet you also have seen some nasty things, Rachie.” He was actually very surprised by his bravery.</p><p>Rachel looked at him and smirked. The tension was high but before he could get any closer to him, Rob came back with a covered in mayo pickle, and quickly put it in his mouth.</p><p>Long story short, he coughed and made a disgusted face, but he didn’t puke.</p><p>“So Scotti, truth or dare?” Rob questioned.</p><p>“Lay me with your best dare, man!” Scotti shoot back, sipping his drink.</p><p>“I dare you to do a lap dance on Snake.” Rachel smirked, while Scotti became as pale as a ghost.</p><p>Sebastian noticed that Dave he was more excited than scary at the idea.</p><p>Scotti awkwardly sat on Snake’s lap, while Rob put a CD on. The room was blasted with “Pour Some Sugar On Me”, and the brown haired man tried his best to dance as smoothly as possible, while Dave kept his gaze anywhere but the other boy.</p><p>“Scotti seems too good to be his first time!” The blond said, getting closer to Rachel.</p><p>“Well, when you enjoy who you are dancing on, it’s easier! I swear to God they are two idiots in love. But what do you know about lap dance, Sebby?”</p><p>He was a very surprised by the nickname Rachel gave him, but he still managed to let slip a little smile on his face, as he cheeks got a little warmer. The other boy noticed that, and kept staring at him intensely.</p><p>However before he could have said anything their friends had already finished, looking quite embarrassed but also happy at the same time.</p><p>“Wow that was steamy, I didn’t know Scotti had moves like that!” Rachel commented.</p><p>“Don’t laugh so much Bolan!” Scotti shoot back, a little embarrassed.</p><p>“It’s my turn I guess. I choose truth!” Dave said, as everybody groaned.</p><p>“You’re so freaking boring Snake!” Rob said.</p><p>“So tell us, do you have a crush on anybody in particular?” Scotti questioned quietly.</p><p>The other boy face went pale, as he started to stammer nervously.</p><p>“Ehm… no. Yeah, I don’t have any crush and I know this makes me a “virgin” or whatever but yeah. You can laugh as much as you want.”</p><p>Rachel looked at Sebastian, shooting him a “that’s bullshit” look, on the other end Scotti seemed quite disappointed.</p><p>“C’mon man don’t lie, it’s like saying that Rachel is not a very attractive guy with that piercing!” Sebastian exclaimed and suddenly the brown haired guy was really interested in playing with his nose chain.</p><p>“I-I… well I have a crush on someone… he is a guy and… fuck! I like Scotti, okay? I think he is amazing and I’m scared because I’ve never been with a guy before, let alone my best friend, so I don’t want to screw things up.”</p><p>Scotti smiled and hugged tighter his friend.</p><p>“I like you too, dickhead. But I think you already noticed that, we will have a talk in a more private place, without those idiots!” He linked his hand with Dave.</p><p>“Isn’t it beautiful when two lovers her together? Wish someone could do that to me!” Sebastian said dramatically.</p><p>“Are you waiting for me, darling?” Rachel said, wrinkling his eyebrows.</p><p>“Hey you two lovebirds, it’s Sebastian’s turn. Truth or dare?” Rob asked, still smiling. Rachel instead started blushing.</p><p>“Dare! I’m not lame like Snake!” The blond said, after some contemplation.</p><p>Dave gave him the middle finger, then he whispered something in Rob’s ear.</p><p>“Okay, I dare you to kiss the most attractive boy in this room!”</p><p>Sebastian was in absolute panic, at least internally. What was he supposed to do? Kissing Rachel and maybe face rejection and insults, or chicken out and then give the brunette the idea that he was not attracted? He seemed interested in him, but what if he just flirts like that with everybody?</p><p>You know what, fuck that! You only live once.</p><p>He turned his face to Rachel, gently cupped his face and kissed him in a sweet but also firm way. He was very surprised when the other boy kissed him back, his nose chain tickling Sebastian’s cheek, his lips still had a taste of beer on them.</p><p>They could have stayed like that for hours, but the door’s unlocking made me jump apart.</p><p>“Fuck! My parents are here. I promise them you would be out when they came back. Oh shit, the beers!” Rob said, quickly putting the bottles in the trash.</p><p>All the boys managed to get out of the back door, right before they heard Rob’s parents.</p><p>Scotti and Dave, still holding hands, said goodbye and walked down the street. Sebastian and Rachel hesitated for a moment, then they parted ways.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Sebby.”</p><p>“You too, Sophia Loren!”</p><p>“ Wait really? Sophia Loren?!” Rachel asked confused.</p><p>“Rachel is a girl’s name, anyway. So that’s fitting!” The blond replied with a laugh.</p><p>—</p><p>The next day<br/>
Sebastian felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He turned around from his locker, and meet Rachel’s brown eyes.</p><p>“Can we talk in private for a minute?” He questioned, trying to sound confident.</p><p>The other boy was confused and a bit scared, but nonetheless he led him to the toilets. He just hoped that the previous day’s events were not all a prank.</p><p>“Did you really mean it? Our kiss, the most attractive guy thing. Did you mean that?” Sebastian was surprised to see Rachel being somewhat scared.</p><p>“I did, I do! I-I guess I’ve always had kinda of a crush on you.” He admitted and Rachel smiled.</p><p>A wonderful smile that made the blond’s heart melt and beat fast at the same time.</p><p>“Good, because I do too.”</p><p>“You still own me a truth or a dare!” Sebastian blurted out, as he remembered of the day before.</p><p>“I choose dare.”</p><p>“ I dare you to come to a date with me, next Saturday.”</p><p>“That’s not even a dare! And I’d love to!” Rachel said with a smirk, linking his hand with Sebastian’s one.</p><p>They got out of the bathroom, still holding hand, until they had to slip ways to go to their class. Before he entered the classroom for science class, Rachel gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  </p><p>As soon as he got in, he spotted Scotti flashing him a big smile, with another weird purple bruise on his other side of his neck.</p><p>“Such lovebirds!” He snorted.</p><p>“Shut up, I can still see your hickey!” He said with a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>